Talk:Protection from elements
Listing all elements should the new note (concerning against which elements this spell protects) be deleted or included in all other resist spells? Gruftlord 22:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *I prefer the note and linking in endure elements. --The Krit 22:38, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Why the huge difference in duration compared to energy buffer? Is it a mistake that it lasts 24 hours or does it really? Seems like a strange thing when the level 5 spell lasts only 1 turn/level. ---TormentedOne 21:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *This spell does indeed last 24 hours. --The Krit 00:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Innate level wrong The innate level should be 2 (not 3) to match what is being used on the spell description screen in-game. Please confirm before you make correction.--Iconclast 06:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * The in-game description is wrong. Note made. --The Krit 09:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hellball example If one is hit with a Hellball or similar multiple-energy damage source while under this spell or similar spells (Energy Buffer, for example), does it wait until the entire spell is resolved before deciding if the buff has been overwhelmed and will be removed or drop it the second one energy type is out before the other energy types apply? I'm expecting it's only after all are calculated and resolved but I'm not 100%.... 09:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC) * Hellball in particular applies each damage type separately, so if the first damage type overwhelms your protection, that protection will be gone when the other types get applied. (This might be a consideration BioWare overlooked when they wrote hellball.) Not sure what would happen if the damage types were linked, nor what would happen if a weapon had multiple damage bonuses, each of which overwhelmed the protection. --The Krit (talk) 17:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ** I just tested with a weapon with multiple elemental damages designed to meet the cumulative elemental protection limit on the second hit. The weapon had twenty points each of acid, cold, electrical, fire, and sonic, and the combat log showed the damage applied in that order. Against that second hit, the elemental protection only applies until the application of the "first" of the elemental damages which meets the spell's limit, the remaining elemental damages are not reduced. :: I also ran a test where the target was first damaged with 30 points of fire damage, then hit with the multiple-elemental-damage weapon. For the weapon hit, the elemental protection resisted the first three elemental damages, then resisted 10 points of the fire damage, leaving the target to take the other 10 points of fire damage and all 20 points of sonic damage. :: These tests imply the engine applies different types of damage in sequence, even for an attack where one might think of the damages occurring simultaneously. For purposes of hitting the cumulative protection limits of the elemental protection spells, the effect is the same as though the damages were applied in separate attacks. - MrZork (talk) 19:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC)